


A show of aggression

by kadethegeek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Onderon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadethegeek/pseuds/kadethegeek
Summary: Marra Les/Darth Traya returns to Onderon for business only to be challenged by a rival.





	A show of aggression

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene recovered from a scrapped project with abbyeverafter, madsinwonderland, and starspidercosplay

Keeping up with two identities is difficult. As Darth Traya, Marra Les had to find a way to destroy the Jedi and the Sith. As Marra Les, senator and representative of Queen Vaklu and Onderon, Darth Traya had to be calmly furious at the situation around her. It was also difficult to explain her new pet. Ysalimiri were rare, and it had been difficult to find a trader willing to sell one. Even her status as a rich senator was not much help. And now she couldn’t part with it, or the curse would return. 

When she left her vessel, she was greeted with an odd collection of people. General Talia, the man in charge of the Onderonian military, stood before her with a traditional rapier in hand. It made sense. He was the most vocal against secession from the Galactic Alliance, and she was the most vocal against him. He approached her, “Sorry to spring this on you as soon as you returned, but I hereby challenge you to a duel. You may pick any blade you like, but it must be right now. I cannot allow you to continue with your plans for secession from the Galactic Alliance!”. 

Marra Les replied, “General Talia, you know that this is nowhere close to how dueling is supposed to be done.” 

“You are right, and I’m sorry. But I cannot allow you to proceed and destroy the very thing that keeps Onderon alive!”

“The Galactic Alliance is killing Onderon, not saving it! If we must duel, then I must ask; Ponlar my friend, will you be my second? It’s the least we can do to keep some semblance of civility.”

“And you, Colonel Sulio, you can serve as mine.”

A rather well decorated soldier marched towards General Talia from the crowd. A man dressed similar to the beast riders of old approached Marra Les. “He knows this isn’t how it’s supposed to be done,” Ponlar stated, “surely he won’t go through with this.”

Marra Les turned towards her second, “He knows, but he will anyway. The debate has reached that point.”

Ponlar nodded solemnly. “If General Talia was in his physical prime, I would fear for your life. Now, I am sorry to say that he will surely die today,” he whispered, “he can’t win”.

“Never underestimate an opponent, Ponlar,” Marra Les rebuked him, “would you be so kind to retrieve the epee from my quarters in the _Scarlet Ibis_?”

Ponlar entered her vessel without a word and returned in a few moments, her epee in hand. Marra Les glared daggers at the General. Then, she coldly exclaimed, “Shall we begin?”

The two promptly drew their blades, saluted each other in the traditional manner, and then entered the traditional fencing ‘ready’ position. The duel started with a blur of motion.

He swung high. She ducked low.

There was a quick stabbing motion, and a shout of pain. General Talia's forearm was impaled between the ulna and the radius.

She twisted the blade. The general of the Onderonian military cried out in agony as his sword clattered to the ground and the muscles and tendons in his arm were torn apart in a single motion. 

Marra Les removed the blade, and General Talia crumpled to the ground.

The muscles in his forearm were destroyed; his hand might as well have been severed. She pointed the tip of her epee directly under his chin and made eye contact before addressing him in a cool and calculated tone: “Your hand is destroyed. Your mind is not. Your hand was always worthless; it was your mind that served Onderon. I hope it continues to do so in the future.” With that, she lowered her blade and continued on her way. By the Onderonian Code of Honor, General Talia was no longer a threat because he had been bested, and, despite his actions today, General Talia was an honorable man. Darth Traya payed little attention to this fact. She had other matters to attend to.


End file.
